Slide presentations are generally used to present information in a succinct and informative manner. Slides may comprise various types of content, such as text, images, graphics, videos, audio tracks, animations, etc. Electronic slide presentations are gaining popularity as a means for disseminating information, and also as a way to market products, services, or the like. However, slide presentations generally only present static content, i.e., content that does not include any interactive elements for a user to interact with.